


the vampires lost

by Birdie_Kittybird, Zaza



Series: Gotham Downworld chronicles [4]
Category: Gotham (TV), Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Kittybird/pseuds/Birdie_Kittybird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaza/pseuds/Zaza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am a french speaker so it may have mistakes.  I do appreciate constructive comments.</p>
    </blockquote>





	the vampires lost

**Author's Note:**

> I am a french speaker so it may have mistakes. I do appreciate constructive comments.

His home was a big pile of wood broke into multiple pieces and burned to the ground. He started to breathe heavily and ran through the ruins while, at the same time, he was calling for his mother. Suddenly he saw something that looked like a corpse on what he thought was the second floor. He gasped and began his ascension into the pile of woods that has been is house. When he was climbing through the inflamed wood he had to use his acrobatic skills to pass upon a piece that was blocking the way to the second floor. Finally, he made it to his mother’s corpse and saw with his own eyes that her members were separated from the torso and that the killer has placed the pieces really close to the body. (Just one centimeter was separating them from the others) While he looked at the body, he didn’t notice the cracking wood that was behind his head starting to fall from the roof.

When he felt the wood breaking over his head he jumped out of his bed in search of his breath and sweat all over his muscular body. While he was recovering from his nightmare, he started to feel warm and muscled arm around his body. He tried to step out of this embrace, but the head of his lover came from nowhere to take it's usual spot in his neck. He stoped to fight because when Raphael wanted to protect Zach from his nightmares, the only thing he could do was to let him be and submit over the power that Raphael has over his body.

\- Another nightmare Zaza? Whispered Raph to his ear.  
\- Shut up you know that I hate this name, said Zach trying to look angry with a smile beginning to spread on his right cheek.  
\- I know but it’s making you happier, and look, you’re not shaking anymore!

After this remark, he started laughing and pushed the love of his life back in the bed to kiss him while he was ignoring him. He moved on his side, his head laying on Raphael's stomach. This position was making him feel safe because, this way, he could just listen to the sleeping body that was laughing because of his reaction. He fell asleep with the arms of is loved one making a shield around him.  
***  
He woke with a start when irritated Raphael entered the chamber and start shouting for no reason. He rolls his eyes before checking Raph whit a big smile knowing the reason of his burst of rage.  
\- I supposed that you had a meeting whit our beloved Camille? He asks with a mischievous smile.  
\- This bitch is dead, did you know that she was putting vampire at risk with some drug addict blood bag? And that she just does this for her pleasure. Pleasure my ass, I hope that she enjoy her last night.  
\- Calm down angel, we always knows that she was the queen bitch. He told slowly while taking the bottom of the jacket that was wearing Raphael that day to pull him slowly over him.  
\- Yeah yeah I know but she’s such a big liar and and…  
Raphael stops talking when his lips were captured slowly by Zach who enjoys cutting him straight in his big talking.  
\- We already been around this Raphi, we will wait until the mad bitch is gone and after that…..  
\- After that we will what? Made a revolution? And secondo, you know that I hate when you call me Raphi Z..A..Z..A.  
\- Why not? Her reign was too long for the sake of my mental well-being and you know you will pay for this right? He told while having his predator smile.  
\- I did nothing!  
Told Raphael burst out of laughing trying to escape, but it was too late, Zach jump on him and start tickling him with no mercy.


End file.
